Tout ce que tu ne sais pas de moi
by jeni-chan
Summary: Nous avons tous un secret que nous ne pouvons pas révéler, mais que se passe-t-il si tes amis le découvrent?
1. le présent

**Spoilers :**** touts les personnages, lieux etc… Sont à JKR. Fort malheureusement.**

**Notes ****: je sais , c'est court. Mais j' essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

_Remus adorait le chocolat. c'était un fait. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le chocolat l'adorait en retour…_

_..._

_Peter était un maraudeur. Certes, il était gros, lourd et stupide, mais c'était un maraudeur. Et comme tout bon maraudeur, il avait un vilain petit secret…_

_..oO.._

_Sirius était un meneur. Il avait toujours été le chef de la bande, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais à quel prix…_

_..oO.._

_James savait que Lily le détestait. Les autres avaient beau lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, il le savait. Il devait faire quelque chose…_

*Salle de Potions, pendant un cours soporifique sur les antidotes*

-Pettigrew ! Quel est le meilleur antidote à un quelconque poison ?

-euuuh… (sueurs froides) je… je… euhhhhhhh…

-idiot c'est le bé…

-Black, en punition.

Le cours de potion reprit normalement. Peter bredouillait des excuses à Sirius, qui discutait avec Moony de l'existence de la pieuvre du lac. James faisait des avances à Lily, qui ne le daignait pas d'un regard.

-Potter ! On ne fait pas d'avances à fond sexuel en classe ! surtout quand Evans est de l'autre coté de la classe et que vous vous sentez obligé à hurler ! en punition, demain soir ! vous nettoierez les trophées pour hommages spéciaux rendus à l'école ! et vous Black, vous aiderez mme Pince à prendre soin du pauvre Lucius !

Sirius gémit. Pas Luciuuuuuuus ! tout mais pas lui ! James lui tapota une épaule, compatissant. Sirius passa un regard sur la classe. Peter était presque en larmes. Remus transpirait, Thom… Remus transpirait ?

-hé… Rem' ? l'appela-t-il d'un ton doux, ça va ?

-Ou… Ou… Oui… ççaaa…. Va aaa… aaaa…aaaa…

Il s'évanouit.

*écran noir*

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

-heu ? pourquoi j'ai un énorme ma de crâne ?voulu-t-il dire, mais ce qui sortit de se bouche fut « gheu ? bougha g'hai ga gégorg' bal de grad ? »

-tu t'est évanoui en classe de potion et on t'as ramené à l'infirmerie.

Le ton de Sirius était froid, distant.

-ghé gy ya ? (qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?)

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

-Ghy guoi ? (dit quoi ?) dit-il, bien qu'il connut déjà la réponse.

-Mme Pince as dit que tu…

-Ghy ge… Il inspira et reprit : Ghy ge ga…

-prends ça, lui dit Sirius en lui tendant un verre, tu réussira au moins à parler normalement.

Remus but une longue gorgée de ce qui aurait pu être… quelque chose de très dégoûtant, et recommença :

-Dis le à qui que ce soit et ton cou de chien va connaître les dents d'un loup garou.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un loup rachitique.

-je m'en fout.

-moi aussi.

-Tu est le seul à savoir ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu t'est évanoui et j'ai demandé de te ramener à l'infirmerie. Shlugorn as interdit aux autres de venir. Mme Pince avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide et je lui ai demandé d'anticiper ma punition. Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami et elle m'as tout raconté. Je te déteste, Moony.

Et il recommença à ranger les bocaux de potions médicinales sans se curer de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son « ami ».

Le jour suivant, un dimanche, Sirius passa toute la journée au camp de Quidditch, pour se défouler, et évita soigneusement de se présenter à l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'il faisait un virage particulièrement réussi autour des trois annaux, un Diable et un Ange se matérialisèrent sur ses épaules. Pas le moins gêné du monde, Sirus demanda, mi-ironique, mi-sceptique :

-Tiens, vous vous matérialisez ensemble, maintenant ?

-Oui, ça nous arrive de tomber d'accord, de temps en temps. Dit tranquillement le petit Diablotin.

-ahan, et vous êtes venus me dire quoi ?

-Tout d'abord, que si tu est ici pour passer tes nerfs à cause de ton ami, la situation va pas s'améliorer, parce que tu ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre, si tu continues comme ça.

La voix de l'Ange lui rappelait étrangement Remus, aujourd'hui.

-Et ensuite, continua le Diable,que tu dois aller lui parler.

-Hors de question. On l'as aidé, on a fait du mieux qu'on a pu, et lui, il nous as menti !

-Je sais, Sirius, je sais. Je sais que tu pense que je ne peux pas te comprendre parce que je suis un ange, mais crois moi, ce que tu est en train de faire n'est pas la bonne solution.

-IL NOUS A MENTI ! explosa-t-il, au bord de la crise apoplectique.

-je sais, je sais, intervint Lucifer (c'était le diable, et l'ange s'appelait Gabriel. la crème de la crème…), mais réfléchit un peu. Et si il ne l'avait pas fait par choix ? as-tu parlé de ton secret avec les autres ? non. Mais tu voudrais le faire. Or tu ne peux pas ! Et si c'était pareil pour lui ?

Et avec un petit _pop _ils disparurent en s'embrassant(ben quoi, les anges et les diables ont pas le droit d'être gay maintenant ? nous somme dans un pays libre après tout! peace and love !).

*En même temps, salle commune des gryffondors…*

_« La pénombre de l'église est humide de larmes. Les paroles du prêtre glissent sur leurs corps, en caressant les épaules fléchies par la douleur. Je vois, à travers les larmes, les têtes des gens pleurer en silence. Dans le silence, j'entends l'écho de tes pas, j'entends les gouttes qui tombent, dehors. J'entends la respiration saccadée de ceux qui sont autour de moi. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, pour suffoquer mes larmes. Quelques mots,toujours les mêmes, pour raconter une vie. Ce n'est pas de la douleur, c'est plus fort. C'est une absence tétanisante. Et de la rage. Et un cri qui s'arrête dans la gorge. Des ongles contre un mur. Mais on peut hurler avec les yeux… »_

*infirmerie*

-Moony ? Je… je voulais te demander pardon.

-Non tu as eu raison de réagir comme ça… c'est à moi de m'excuser.

-Il y a… il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Embrasse moi.

*Dortoir des Gryffondors*

-Lily s'il te plait écoute moi !

-non.

-Je t'en supplie !

-non.

-Je… Ce qu'il s'est passé…

- N'était pas ta faute ? SI ÇA L' ÉTAIT !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-ah ?

-C'est… C'est un sortilège puissant et

-Si tu as l'intention de te vanter de tes dons…

-Non, Lily. Ecoute moi, pour une fois.

Lily parut surprise par ce changement de ton.

-Je… Je t'aime Lily.

-Je sais, Potter. Et maintenant, au revoir.

-Attends Lily ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-Quoi encore !

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je mourrais si ça pouvait te rendre heureuse et

-Et ben alors va te tuer !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

_**Alors ? Je mériterait d'être brûlée pour ce que j'ai écrit ? Je suis un pur génie ? je devrais me jeter dans un puits ? Je devrais recevoir un prix Nobel ? une seule solution : REVIEWEZ !**_


	2. les pensées de Dumbledore

Albus s'assit sur son bureau et soupira. Il pensa à la journée de merde qu'il avait eu et à son école qui allait aux putes (eh oui, il est vulgaire. Ça détruit un peu le mythe du Saint Dumby.). Il soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête.

Il repensa aux maraudeurs. Il pensa à Sirius, flageolé car il avait fait un pacte avec le diable… à Remus, qui avait dépassé sa dépression avec de la marijuana médicinale et qui depuis lors partageait un amour charnel avec le chocolat… à Peter, rongé par le remord… à James, constamment au bord du suicide…

Il pointa sa baguette à la tempe et déversa ses souvenirs dans la pensine.

Il ne voulait pas vivre dans le tourment de n'avoir rien fait pour les aider. Cette fois ci, il oublierait.

_**Le premier ou la première qui devine ce qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh à Sirius gagne un kilo de chocolat virtuel !*REVIEUWEZ REVIEUWEZ REVIEUWEZ !**_

*non échangeable avec de l'argent virtuel.


	3. le présent à nouveau

**NOTES:**** D'abord je voulais m'excuser parce que j'a fait une faute dans le chapitre précédent: j'ai écrit Mme Pince au lieu de Mme Pomfresh. **

**Enfin, je voulais m'excuser auprès de Dame-Licorne. Pardon, j'ai mal réagi en lisant ta review. Je considère cette fic comme mon Petit Bébé é.è... J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre!**

**.oO **_**Bonne lecture!**_** Oo.**

*Salle commune des Gryffondors*

Peter se réveilla. Il s'était endormi sur son devoir de potion et avait encore fait le cauchemar de la cathédrale.

-ça va? tu criais dans ton sommeil.

-J... Jaames?

-Ouiii! tu te souviens de mon prénom, c'est déjà quelque chose. Non, sérieux ça va aller?

-oui... je crois... c'est ce... cauchemar...

-ben mon vieux, je préférerais pas être toi, maintenant. tu ressemble à... euh... un truc très vert.

-Oui...

-Tu devrais aller te reposer...

-Oui...

-Le dortoir est de l'autre coté Wortmail.

-Oui...

-Tu est absolument sur que ça va aller?

Peter vomit sur le tapis.

-Faut aller à l'infirmerie.

Il le transporta tant bien que mal à destination. Où il vit un Black complètement paniqué s'approcher dangereusement d'un Lupin qui semblait profiter au delà du raisonnable de la situation. Il fit probablement la chose la plus intelligente de son existence.

-vous faites une orgie et vous ne m'avez pas invité?

Sirius se releva rapidement et faillit se casser la gueule, mais affichait une expression soulagée. Remus était rouge poivron.

-Ab-so-lu-ment mon Prongs chéri. Mais ne serais-tu pas libre pour un thé, plus tard?

-Pour un thé? Demanda James, qui commençait à prendre gout au jeu. Je crains que non, princesse. Voyez vous, mon chevalier ici présent (et il indiqua Peter mourant sur un lit) et moi, devons aller jouer au volant.

-oh! vous m'en voyez fort navré, compagnon de thé! N'y a-t-il donc personne sur cette terre qui puisse prendre un thé avec moi?

-Négatif sergent Paddy. Vous ne m'avez pas invité à votre orgie sergent Paddy.

Maintenant, même PomPom assistait au petit spectacle. Les deux maraudeurs furent absolument ravis d'avoir du public.

-Mais vous étiez occupé avec votre damoiselle en détresse Soldat Prongs! Mais si vous y tenez tant, nous pourrions organiser une autre orgie... disons... vendredi après midi?

Le public se tordait de rire, et Remus en avait presque oublié son embarras.

-J'en serais en-chan-té, monseigneur Paddy, mais je crains que princesse Lily ne soit occupée avec l'exécrable Snevillus.

Mc Gonagall entra à ce moment la sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et elle resta figée sur place. Pomfesh eut comme une décharge et alla raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle porta aussi un seau et une potion à Peter, qui, trop absorbé par ce spectacle, vomit à coté du seau et s'enfila la potion dans le nez... mais personne ne s'en aperçut. L'enseignante prit une chaise et assista avec intérêt à la démonstration (elle regarda James et Paddy, pas Peter qui vomissait, hein.).

-Je suppose que vous êtes dans le vrai, mon cher ami.

-Voyez vous, mister Paddy, j'ai appris une chose très importante pendant ces très longues années.

-Quoi donc, mon érudit ami?

-Que j'ai toujours raison, mon stupide ami!

-C'est probablement vrai... mais permettez moi d'en douter.

-Non Paddy tu peux pas en douter! je suis le meilleur et si toi tu dis que c'est pas vrai eh ben moi... ben moi je vais bouder! ouin! dit James en tapant du pied. Il alla s'assoir dans un coin et commença à pleurer en suçant son pouce.

-shhhhh... calme toi mon trésor maman est la...

James renifla, enleva son pouce de sa bouche, se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Rem'.

-Dis Paddy, tu m'aidera pour ma vengeance contre Snevillus?

-Et en quoi consistera-t-elle? Demanda Sirius, réellement préoccupé. James pouvait devenir dangereux.

Il assuma une expression dangereuse. le public retint son souffle.

-je vais colorier son bras en veeeeeert! mwahaha!

-Je pense que tu serais bien capable de le faire tout seul.

Remus intervint.

-Et donc, Vendredi on fait quoi?

-On pourrait aller jouer au volant... murmura Peter.

-ouais coool! *ton hippie* approuva Moony.

-Moi... vous voyez... je dois aller colorier le bras de sev' alors...euh...

-Je vais t'aider finalement, Prongs. Tu ne peux pas faire ça seul.

Ils firent une pause et le public applaudit. Mc Go' s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire et dit:

-Black, Potter, je souhaite que vous vous donniez en spectacle touts les soirs dans la Grande Salle de vingt heures à Vingt heures quarante cinq pour dix gallions la semaine. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Vos amis peuvent participer pour la moitié du salaire par l'instant et on avisera ensuite.

Quatre voix s'exclamèrent:

-On signe où?

Mc Go' sourit à nouveau.

-vous commencez demain.

elle sortit de la pièce. Les garçons explosèrent de joie.

Le lendemain, à vingt heures trente:

*Dortoir des Griffondors*

-Chocky...

voix du chocolat dans la tête de Rem': *Oui Remy chou?* (la voix du chocolat avait le même timbre que celle de Sirius...Je précise pour une future adaptation au cinéma... =D)

-Ce que nous sommes en train de faire est mal.

*Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça? Car ce n'est pas vrai... Je vais mieux si je suis avec toi et tu vas mieux si tu est avec moi... N'interrompt pas ce lien...*

Huit ans. Huit ans qu'il partageait cet amour avec Chocky (Ben quoi il avait huit ans quand il l'a appelé comme ça...). Huit ans qu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas bien. Huit ans de fausses convictions. Huit ans de blessures. Sirius et Mme Pomfresh avait raison. Il en était devenu dépendant. Mais c'était tout aussi vrai pour le chocolat. Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Le chocolat l'aimait autant que lui, Remus, aimait le chocolat. C'étaient des blessures d'amour.

*Tour d'astronomie*

-Gabriel, Mon amour...

-Oui, Lucifer lumière de mes yeux?

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis des millénaires déjà...

-Oui je sais et c'est magnifique!

-Ben non justement.

-Euh? lumière de mes yeux?

-On est ensemble depuis maintenant... quatre-mille, quatre mille six cent ans?

-Quatre mille six cent cinquante quatre ans, neuf mois, dix jour et quelques heures.

Sirius assistait à cet échange bouche bée.

-Exactement. Et ben c'est trop. J'ai besoin d'amplier mes horizons.

-mais-euh! Lucifereuh! tu peux pas me faire ça-euh!

-Si. Bye bye.

et il se dématérialisa avec un _pop_.

-Mais... Mais... Mais!

-Eh ben oui mon vieux il t'a largué. Ca arrive.

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiil peut paaaaaaaaaaaaaas me faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Ben si.

Gabriel soupira.

-Je crains que le service ne puisse etre assuré maintenant que je... que j'ai...

-ça simplifie les choses.

-Tu... tu auras droit à un rem... Remboursement.

-Qui consiste en quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Faut que je demande. à demain. Je te ferais savoir. Faut que je demande à Dieu.

-Oui...oui..oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord? Et fait savoir à Dieu de ma part que Lucif' est un sale con, ok?

-oui.

_Pop._

*Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.*

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known..._

_Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_where the cities sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone. _

_I walk alone I walk alone I walk a._

_la musique remplit mes oreilles. Tout me semble confondu... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je dois faire... __Je ne vais jamais y arriver._

_My shadow is the one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till them I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah _

_aah-ah_

_ah-ah ah-ah _

_Oui. La chanson parfaite. Les gens bougent autour de moi... personne ne se rends compte de ce qui va se passer. Il y a juste moi... et eux. Et je suis le seul à savoir._

_I'm walking down the line_

_that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_what's fucked up and everything's all right_

_check my vitals sign, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk a._

_j'entends un cri... ou est-ce simplement ma conscience qui m'implore? Tout le monde s'amuse... j'aimerais pouvoir les avertir... leur dire de s'enfuir... Mais je ne peux pas._

_My shadow is the one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till them I walk alone_

_Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah _

_aah-ah_

_ah-ah ah-ah _

_I walk alone I walk a._

_J'inspire. Entendre mes pensées devient compliqué, dans cette atmosphère chargée de souvenirs... __De remords lointains qui me supplient de les effacer..._

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_where the cities sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a. _

_My shadow is the one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till them I walk alone_

Un cri déchire la pièce. Une main fantomatique se pose sur l'épaule de Peter.

-ça va aller? Demande Mimi, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, Peter explose en sanglots.

*Salle commune des Gryffondors*

_Cher Journal._

_Je fais rapport, comme toujours._

_Hier Lily m'a dit d'aller me tuer. _

_Eh ben je vais le faire. _

_Et ce ne sera pas discret._

_Je veux que le remord la torture jusqu'à sa mort._

_Et je veux qu'elle me rejoigne bientôt. _

_Je ne devrais pas la faire souffrir, c'est vrai._

_Mais je veux que pendant un instant, un seul instant, elle comprenne ce qu'elle m'a fait subir._

_Je l'aime, c'est un fait._

_Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir humilié et blessé._

_Physiquement et psychologiquement._

_Elle souffrira._

_Elle m'haïra pour ce que je lui ai fait._

_Mais elle guérira._

_Car de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas._

_Et l'amour et le meilleur médicament qui existe._

_J._

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**VOUS ME DETESTEZ. ÇA JE SAIS. MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS SI VOUS AIMEZ CE CHAPITRE... UNE REVIEW? **

**ENSUITE, POUR PETER... C'EST MA ROUTE PREMIERE SONGFIC C= ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ? LA CHANSON S'APELLE "BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS" DES GREEN DAY.**

**ALORS? PERSONELLEMENT J'AIME BIEN LA FIN MELODRAMATIQUE... QUI N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LE DELIRE DU DEBUT -.-' ...**

**JENI-CHAN.**


	4. Le passé

_**NOTES: Je m'excuse. J'avais lâchement laisser tomber cette fic. Comme quoi faut être déprimées pour mener à bien une mission qu'on a commencé. Je vous invites à lire "confidences" un petit oneshot de rien du tout que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours. Promis j'arrêtes la pub'. Je vous laisse à ce magnifique chapitre. M'en même temps, si j'avais du talent, ça se saurait.**_

_**Ah! Attention chapitre à l'humour très british. Et pour info, ça se situe pendant la quatrième année des maraudeurs.**_

**Dans le Passé**

-Salut! Comment tu t'appelles?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse?

-T'es un beau gosse, donc je suis intéressée.

-Ecoutes. t'as quel âge? onze ans? douze? T'es encore bonne à jouer aux poupées. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. Prendre mon petit-déjeuner, entre autre.

-Douze en Décembre, mais je suis une fille précoce. Et toi t'as quel âge? treize ans? T'est plus vieux que moi, mais pas beaucoup!

-Ah, non! moi je suis ensoleillé!

_* Est-ce-que je viens réellement de répondre "Moi je suis ensoleillé?" C'est quoi ce bordel?*_

L'interlocutrice haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-C'est le truc le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Et au fait, tu t'appelles comment?

-C'est parce que t'est encore jeune. Et puis, tu sais, en général, ce sont les autres qui m'appellent.

_*ça c'est vraiment narcissique. Je m'améliores.*_

_*T'empires avec le temps, mon vieux.*_

_*Non, juste royaume. Je ne suis pas excessivement égocentrique.*_

-Et ils t'appellent comment? Je suis Joannie Abbott, à propos.

-Enchanté.

-C'est normal, pour un sorcier.

-Trente secondes que tu parles avec moi et je t'ai déjà contaminé avec mon humour douteux. Moi c'est Sirius Black, Gryffondor et fier de l'être. Serdaigle?

-Et fière de l'être. Donc? T'as quel âge exactement?

-Tu ne le sais pas? Réflexion faite, tu ne savais même pas comment je m'appelles. Et moi non plus. Tu viens d'où?

-Eh, ben, de chez moi.

-ça je m'en doutais. Et chez toi, c'est où?

-Sur la côte, près de la mer.

-Et comment ça se fait que t'est là? Enfin non, pourquoi t'est là maintenant?

-La lettre à mis du temps à arriver..., répondit-elle évasive.

-Bon d'accord, t'as pas envie d'en parler. Donc, maintenant tu me dis pourquoi t'est venue me voir au milieu du couloir, juste comme ça, sans me prévenir.

-Pourquoi, fallait prendre un rendez-vous?

-Je suis un homme occupé.

-J'ai quelques doutes sur le fait que tu puisses légalement être considéré un homme.

-Accouche, j'suis pressé!

-Je me suis dite que tu pouvais peut-être avoir besoin de moi. , dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je suis casé... Enfin pour le moment, je suis le meilleur de mon année en sortilèges, j'ai des amis super, de quoi pourrais-je avoir besoin? Ou, pour être correct, que pourrais-tu me fournir sans qu'on me dénonces pour détournement de mineurs?

-As tu jamais eu un problème dont tu ne voulais jamais parler à personne?

Et elle partit en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Sirius fut surpris, mais il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'observer la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui devaient lui arriver aux épaules mais qu'elle avait attachés pour former un chignon pas très sur de lui, elle avait deux grands yeux bruns _*Faudrait pas se douter qu'elle en ait trois*_, deux bras plutôt minces _*Et aussi deux jambes, un nez, des oreilles. incroyable cette fille.*_, et elle était assez bien foutue pour son âge, mais pas très grande_*T'es pas un perche non plus*_.

-Hé? Paddy?

-Hein? quiquequoidontoùùùùù? ON NOUS ATTAQUE! sursauta-t-il quand quelqu'un lui frôla l'épaule.

-Calme toi Sirius c'est moi, Remus.

-ça va pas de me fouttre une trouille pareille!

_*Moi, où l'art et la manière de répondre élégamment peu importe ce qu'on vous demande*_

-Pardon. On voulait te demander, t'as fait quoi avec la fille qui est venue te voir?

-rien. On a parlé.

Remus afficha une moue ironique.

-Mais j'te jure!

-mmmh? Donc, tu as sagement discuté avec une pucelle qui est venue te voir avant le déjeuner? Et vous avez parlé d'accouchements, de problèmes, de "trucs qu'elle pourrait te fournir sans que tu sois dénoncé pour détournement de mineures" je cite, d'hommes, de rendez-vous, de chez elle, de filles jeunes et précoces, et de poupées?

James et Peter avaient l'air complètement à coté de la plaque.

Remus, qui venait de parler, daigna lever la tête de son journal:

-Quoi?

-Moo... Moony? T... Tu?

-alors? Tu vas me dire que vous avez sagement discuté, et que tu ne lui a pas sauté dessus?

-Moony! Tu t'est levé de mauvaise humeur?

-Non, simplement, je ne supporte pas de te voir parler avec d'autres gens, alors qu'au monde, il n'y a que moi qui t'aimes.

Sirius recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler.

-Qu... Quoi?

Remus cligna des yeux, parut songeur, se ravisa, pâlit, rougit, pâlit à nouveau, se transforma en feux d'artifice, se calma, recommença, se calma à nouveau, enfin bref, devint flou, et enfin murmura:

-Merde,puis, de plus en plus fort, Merde, merde merde merde!

_*Oui, ça on avait compris*_

Le lycanthrope se releva titubant et s'enfuit vers le dortoir des Gryffis.

James posa un regard meurtrier sur le seul canidé resté à table.

-Quoi? réagit Sirius encore abasourdi.

-Comment ça quoi? C'est ta faute!

_*Non je proteste! Je suis involontairement beau. Remus n'est qu'une victime de plus!*_

Ils restèrent abasourdis encore une fois.

-Je ne l'ai quand même pas dit tout haut! paniqua-t-il.

-Si! explosa Jamie au bord de la crise de nerfs. T'est devenu con?

_*en fait, je l'ai toujours été.*_

-Eh! arrêtes de m'agresser! Je n'avais rien fait!

-Si!

Sirius se leva à son tour. Il courut le long du couloir, puis s'arrêta, épuisé.

_*réfléchir, Sirius, réfléchir. C'est pas compliqué. Inspire. Oui, comme ça, c'est très bien. Résumons: l'un de tes meilleurs amis, vient juste de dire qu'il t'aimes. Inspires encore et enlèves cette expression stupide de ta poire, ça te va du tout. Bon t'assumes? Super. Maintenant, Remus est parti vers le dortoir, mais c'est James qui a la carte. Donc pas sur qu'il y soit. Hum, si tu étais Moony, que ferais tu? J'irais à la bibliothèque? Je viendrais me chercher? Ouais. Pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de rester plantée la, finalement. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas aller dans la salle sur demande. Là tu seras en sécurité et tu pourra réfléchir. Oui je sais que tu est un lâche, pas la peine de m'insulter.*_

à moitié du couloir du septième il se figea. Il avait eu une idée. Il rentra rapidement dans la all, puis griffonna un mot.

_"Salut, c'est Sirius. J'ai un problème très urgent, et je pense que tu pourrais m'aider. Viens au couloir du septième étage, je t'y attends."_

Il l'envoya _*C'est pratique, cette salle quand même*_, et il commença prudemment à attendre dehors. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Joannie ramena ses _*jolies*_ fesses rapidement.

-Dis moi, dit-elle simplement.

Il l'entraina dans la salle, puis commença:

-Voilà, j'avais tout juste terminé de parler avec toi, et alors Remus -tu le connais?- m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus, je lui ai demandé s'il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, et il m'a dit qu'il était le seul à m'aimer, puis il est devenu flou, ensuite il est parti, puis Jam' a dit que c'était de ma faute, ensuite j'ai dit que c'était pas ma faute si j'étais beau et...

-okokokokok, c'est bon j'ai compris, calme toi. La, ton ami va faire une bêtise, va le chercher. Je t'attends.

-Mais...

-Vas tu dormir toute ta vie?

-Non mais j'ai entendu dire que les ados doivent dormir plus que les bébés alors...

-Tu vois? je t'avais dit que t'étais pas un homme!

-Oui mais ça c'est différent!

_*Comment on en est arrivés la? Merde, Remus!*_

-J'y vais attends moi là!

Et sans attendre une réponse, il partit vers le parc. Il se figea subitement, puis changea de direction, vers la tour d'astronomie. Il repassa dans le couloir du septième et y croisa Joannie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

-Viens!

Il lui prit la main, et il coururent.

-On va où?

-à la tour d'Astronomie!

Enfin, ils arrivèrent.

-Moony!

-Quoi?

-Ne fait de bêtises!

-Et qui vas m'en empêcher? Toi et ta petite amie?

-Moony tu n'as que treize ans!

-Il est plus jeune que toi? demanda Jo'.

-Oui, de quelque mois, mais il est en quatrième année, comme moi.

-Mais pourquoi? t'est jeune! et ce n'est pas le moment de mettre un terme à ta vie. Et puis, tu sais, Sirius ne te mérites pas.

-Pourquoi? demandèrent-t-ils en choeur.

Joannie fit un pas en avant et embrassa passionnément Sirius. Heureusement, celui-ci avait comprit à temps le pourquoi du comment et il la laissa faire. Non soyons impartiaux: il l'aurait laissée faire quand même, mais au moins, il n'avait pas sa tronche stupide de toute à l'heure.

-Sirius, va te faire fouttre! Et le jeune loup sortit en claquant la porte.

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton attendri à sa "petite amie".

-De quoi?

-De tout.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_(L'envie de l'auteuse de s'arrêter là est presque irréfrénable, mais comme elle est très gentille et veux beaucoup de reviews, elle va continuer. )_

_*mmmh. L'as les mains baladeuses, la fille. J'aimes bien. Oh... elle as les cheveux doux. Faut que je lui demande de me passer son shampoing. Ah, bah tiens l'embrasse pas comme ça Amélie! Oh merde, c'est vrai qu'on est sensés être ensemble, moi et l'autre... bah, tant pis. Whooo who who who who, doucement là! En fait non, continue. Je savais que t'étais une fille bien. Et non pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? J'embrasses si mal?*_

-Tu embrasses toutes les filles que tu connais depuis une heure?

-Oui, pourquoi, tu te sentais spéciale? Répondit-il malicieusement.

-Oui absolument. Tu m'as brisé le coeur! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je suis méchant, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Ouais, et incroyablement beau en plus. Bon, maintenant on fait quoi?

-Il faut qu'on parle. _*Et que tu me passes ton shampoing*_

-Déjà! à peine (elle regarda sa montre) neuf minutes vingt six qu'on est ensemble et tu veux déjà me quitter? Tu me trompes?

-Ah ah. Oui, parfaitement, maintenant, assieds toi et parlons. Voilà, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que pouvais résoudre mes problèmes.

-Pas vraiment comme ça, mais... c'est pas grave, continue.

-Voilà, ce genre de trucs m'arrivent tout le temps. C'est rare que ça se soit bien passé. J'ai besoin de faire les bons choix.

-Tu est sur? Je connais un... sortilège, mais... c'est dangereux.

-Oui.

_*Du moment où je vais arrêter de me fourrer involontairement dans la merde, ça m'aidera.*_

-D'accord.

Et pendant une heure, elle lui apprit LE sortilège. Celui que ses parents appelaient "le sortilège interdit". Mais ça, elle se garda bien de le lui dire.

Enfin, Sirius s'ensorcela.

*pouf*

Un ange se matérialisa sur son épaule droite.

-Tu devrais aller voir Remus et lui demander pardon.

**Whoa. 1770 mots. je suis émue. Qu'en dites vous? Je pense commencer une fic sur Jo', mais avant, je vais terminer celle-ci. Mais je ne sais pas je vais faire un chapitre par maraudeur et ensuite un au présent, ou un chapitre présent maintenant, et les autres après, parce qu'en tout cas, là c'est un sacré bordel! Surtout que je pensais faire ce chapitre sur tous les maraudeurs, alors, le fait d'avoir écrit autant rien que pour Sirius me déséquilibre... Remus et James par contre, ça ne devrait pas être long... Des suggestions? Des conseils? Des remontrances? Des compliments?**

**En bref, une review?**


End file.
